


Technologic

by Avenging_is_My_Day_Job



Series: MCU Reader Fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Technopath Reader, Technopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_is_My_Day_Job/pseuds/Avenging_is_My_Day_Job
Summary: You and one of your new teammates share a common interest.





	

A steady, rhythmic hum encompassed you as you stepped through the lobby of Avengers Tower.

It wasn’t bothersome, by any means. You had grown accustomed to it, over the years, learning to tune it out when necessary, and when to listen to it intently otherwise. As a child, you didn’t understand it, but as you grew, it became an integral part of your life. 

The hum itself wasn’t a single sound, but a cacophony of small, modulated voices. Each belonged to something different. Something, not someone. Electronic devices to be more specific, ranging from cell phones and other pocket gadgets, to the electronic systems inside cars and other large vehicles. They not only thought and spoke, but they responded. If you asked nicely, you found that they would happily oblige your requests.

It was a dangerous concept, but you weren’t a particularly dangerous person.

When you stepped through the front doors of the tower, the hum had changed from the busy dissonance that belonged to the hectic outside world, to something quiet and clean. 

You crossed the lobby to the elevators, using your access card to open the otherwise locked lift. The card was a temporary measure, you were assured. Just until the systems recognized you and you had been given the proper access codes.

Inside the elevator, the hum changed. To you, it no longer resembled something computerized, but rather, human thought process. You knew Starktech was advanced, but this was beyond expectation. Intrigued, you listened closely.

“What can you tell me?” You muttered, curious.

You startled, however, when a smooth, accented voice answered. “That depends on what you want to know, Miss (L/N).”

“What are you…?” Looking around, you spotted a few discreet cameras and speakers, and panels that likely covered sensors.

“I am Jarvis, Mr Stark’s artificial intelligence system.”

“I’ve never met an AI.” You said, contemplating.

“Then I hope I have made a good impression, thus far.”   
Jarvis responded.

You chuckled. “Yeah, of course. Where are we going?”

“To the communal floor, Miss (L/N).”

You nodded, and a few short moments later, the elevator slowed to a stop. The sleek, metal doors opened to a wide open space, revealing large windows and an incredible view of the city skyline.

A few of the Avengers realized your entrance, and moved to greet you somehow, but before anyone could come close, you heard a frustrated exclamation from across the common room.

“Stupid phone…dammit! I need to upgrade.”

A tiny, almost indistinct hum lulled, almost sadly.   
You crossed the room, coming upon Hawkeye -or rather, Clint, as your introductory file stated- and standing in front of where he sat. The others, curious about your actions, watched.

“Hey, don’t be rude.” You chided. You held out a hand, and the device gently raised into the air above its place on the table, and dropped into your palm. It was an older model smartphone.

“Rude? Who are you?”

So much for not being rude, you thought. “(Y/N) (L/N).”

“Oh yeah!” Clint brightened a little. “The new recruit. Telepath, right?”

“Technopath.” You corrected, ignoring the ‘thought that was a typo’ muttered by someone else in the room.

“You ought to treat this with a little more respect.”

“Respect? It’s just a phone.”

You shook your head. “Electronics have thoughts and voices, and thus, the capacity to feel.” you said. Clint took the proffered phone back, staring at it before getting up and striding out of the room. You could head him mutter an awkward apology to the device.

The hum returned to a normal pace, if not a quicker one. An amused one.

“Did he…hurt its feelings?” The Captain asked, befuddled.

“Sort of.” You answered. “But it thought his reaction was funny.”

At that, Cap looked even more confused. 

A moment later, Stark appeared, drawing everyone’s attention away from you. You were thankful for the reprieve, however, it didn’t last long.

“So, you’re (Y/N)?” he inquired. “

“I sure hope so,“ you retorted playfully. “Otherwise you put the wrong name on this access card.”

“I don’t make mistakes.” Tony countered.

“Hey, what about…” Natasha began, but Tony cut her off.

“It wasn’t a question.” 

She smirked, but didn’t continue. You stifled a laugh.

“So, do I get a cool codename too?” you asked, only half serious.

“Depends on what you can do.” Cap answered. 

“Well, I can talk to computers. But you already saw that earlier, And I can move things with my mind.”

“We saw that too.” Bruce pointed out helpfully.

“You’re going to have to explain this whole technopath thing to me a little more.” Tony said. 

“Depends on what you want to know.” 

“Is the telepathic connection limited to certain types of devices?”

“Anything with electricity and system coding. If it can think, or perform a function, I can talk to it.”

The others gradually dispersed, leaving you to your conversation with the genius. Bruce lingered a bit longer, but soon left to join the rest of the team for dinner preparation.

“So, theoretically, you could talk to the bots here.”

“It’s not theory,” you said. “I can do it. Why do you ask?”

“It’d just be nice to actually know what’s running through their motherboards when they pull half the shit they do.”

You laughed. “Most robots are built to perform   
particular tasks. You’re implying that they exhibit independent behaviors.” Tony nodded. 

“Of course, I built them!”

“You sure this place isn’t going to go Skynet?”

It was Tony’s turn to laugh. “We’re safe.” he finally said.

The conversation continued a while, ending when the smell of food wafted from the kitchen. The both of you arrived as plates were being passed around, and one was handed to you. 

“I was about to go get you.” Bruce said. “Food’s ready.”

“(Y/N)?” It was Clint. “I have a question.”

“Shoot.” You said, abstracted.

“If you’re nice to them, do they work better?”

It took you a second, but you realized he was referring to the phone. You resisted the urge to grin, and in mock frustration, crossed your arms.

“You shouldn’t be nice just to get something out of someone.”

Clint sighed, dejected, but nodded. 

When he had gone away again, and found his seat, Tony approached you.

“You’re just messing with him, aren’t you?”

“The phone thinks its funny.”

Tony gaped. “You seriously have to tell me more about this.”

“I think I’ve already divulged too much.” you said.

“How about we talk later,” Tony suggested. “Over coffee.”

“Tomorrow then.” You agreed, smiling.


End file.
